


(podfic of) if you look in the mirror

by anotherslashfan



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art, Crossdressing, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherslashfan/pseuds/anotherslashfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank toyed with the idea of asking for help, but in the end, decided against it. He wasn’t <em>embarrassed</em>, exactly, or ashamed, but this was new and unsettling and he wasn’t ready to share it with anyone else.</p>
<p>He couldn’t meet his own gaze in the mirror and his skin felt tight and prickly as he stripped away the layers of clothes and slid into the shower. He was blushing, he could feel the heat in his face and it pissed him off, because there was no shame in what he was going to do, and yet—</p>
<p>He didn’t want to examine what he <em>was</em> feeling too closely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(podfic of) if you look in the mirror

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [if you look in the mirror](https://archiveofourown.org/works/414398) by [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan). 



> Betaed by [](http://sylvaine.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://sylvaine.dreamwidth.org/)**sylvaine**.
> 
> Akamine_chan keeps on giving and giving to fandom, and this is a try to give a little something back. Do check out her many fabulous works.

Length: 12m:18s  
Link: [mp3 (mediafire, 11,8 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/pyr280yyn64yv4l/bandom_-_if_you_look_in_the_mirror.mp3), or at the [Audiofic Archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/if-you-look-in-mirror)

Or you can listen to the streaming version right here (thank you, [](http://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)**paraka** , for hosting me):  


Feedback is love!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at Dreamwidth: [Podfic: "If You Look in the Mirror" by akamine_chan](http://anotherslashfan.dreamwidth.org/127764.html)


End file.
